


宝贝

by amritaurus



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amritaurus/pseuds/amritaurus





	宝贝

有点热。  
张新杰烦躁地扯开领带，不管不顾地去摁车窗的电动按钮。楚云秀余光瞄了一眼，赶紧在自己这边总控把窗关上。  
“大爷呀外面下雨呢，我这车比你的便宜也不要这样折腾它啊！”  
张新杰完全没有在听，一脸睿智地推了推眼镜：“云、秀，你这个车，要经常，通风——”然后大手一挥又把车窗放了下来。  
楚云秀从来不知道喝醉的张新杰这么难缠。她一边在心里给那个没看好他的经理扎小人，一边无奈地踩下油门赶紧回家。

车开进车库远离了雨声，楚云秀总算顺着张新杰的意把车窗打开了。  
楚云秀解了安全带，侧过身去探张新杰脸颊的温度，另一只手想解开他衬衫扣子让他透透气。这不动不要紧，才刚动了一颗纽扣便被张新杰忽然捉住了手。  
楚云秀愣了愣，看他攥得死紧又没有下一步动作，便没好气地碎碎念起来：“能不能行啊，一大老爷们儿醉到要老婆来接回家……”  
张新杰嘴唇翕动起来，像是说着话又听不大清。楚云秀撑住副驾驶座的椅背靠过去，逐渐听清了他的声音。  
“你是说，我不行？”  
楚云秀吓得一个激灵，还没作出反应被攥住的那只手就已经被用力一带，本来就重心摇摆的姿势彻底失衡，她整个人就跌在了充斥着酒气和檀香味儿的怀抱里。  
一时的头晕过去，楚云秀晃了晃脑袋，才意识到自己现在摆出了一个多么诡异的姿势。  
右手还说得过去，反正这结实的胸肌她平时揩油也不少。但左手就很尴尬了，不偏不倚地撑在张新杰两腿之间，甚至手背上都能感受到她心知肚明的灼热。  
张新杰抱着她，声音在她耳边念着：“碰到了哦。”  
楚云秀瞬间涨红了脸，作势就要抽离身子：“你你你干嘛！”  
然而张新杰怎么可能松手，仍然把下巴搁在她肩上，短短的头发蹭过她面颊：“我什么也没干啊，是你先靠过来的。”  
这……竟然好像是事实？楚云秀飞快而混乱地思考，根本没有注意到张新杰唇边一抹悠然的笑。  
她只看到张新杰抬手将车窗合起，然后指腹摩挲过她发烫的面颊。那样有条有理又极度诱惑的动作，完全能证明他根本没有醉。  
“而且你竟然说，我不行？”

来不及争辩“是这个不行不是那个不行”，温热的掌心已经扣过楚云秀脑后，有力度又柔和地牵引着她亲吻。  
小小的空间里，唇齿交缠的声音格外明朗，那声音像是在楚云秀脑海里炸开的烟花，五彩纷呈地摧毁着她的抗拒。  
粗糙的舌尖滑过她嫩软的唇，牵起清晰的银丝。楚云秀低低喘着气，便被张新杰嘲笑了：“不行了？”  
这个人今天怎么这么记仇，楚云秀这样想着怨念地剜了他一眼，却不知道在张新杰看来她脸红微喘着望他的样子简直是最强的催情剂。  
本来在她脑后的那只手已经自一字领口滑到了背脊线上，楚云秀着急出门而随意穿上的运动短裤下两条长腿撇在张新杰身体两侧跪着。张新杰另一只手便顺着她大腿向上伸进了宽松的短裤里，触到里面隐秘的最后一层时不由得呼吸一滞。  
“你——”  
“你闭嘴！”楚云秀涨红了脸低声吼他，身体不由得退拒起来：“我都、我都在家等你了，突然接到经理电话，就、就只能这样赶快出来了啊！”  
指尖触到的，分明是极透极薄的一层柔软蕾丝，凸起的骨骼上是命悬一线的蝴蝶结。张新杰揪着细细的线尾向下一拉，揽过楚云秀的腰向自己怀里带过来。  
“那么，我就不客气了。”  
弹性极佳的上衣被直接拉到腰间，同样透薄柔软的内衣无法支撑什么形状，也同时不会有什么束缚。于是上衣被褪下的瞬间带起的波动，让楚云秀几乎脸红得滴出血来。  
“很美。”张新杰简洁评价了一句，然后从容而迅速地把手伸向了她胸口正中的那个蝴蝶结。本来就轻若无物的衣物褪下，张新杰眼神里明显涌起了更浑浊也更直白的欲望。  
明明早是嫁为人妻，这种时候楚云秀还是会像个小女生一样害羞得有些气恼。  
“你你你看什么看！”  
“看你，太美。”  
张新杰轻轻环住她的腰，双唇便贴上了她柔白的胸前。他太懂得楚云秀的敏感，只需要控制住吐息均匀地洒落在她肌肤上，就足以让她周身染上暧昧的粉红色。  
楚云秀伸出了手撑在张新杰肩头，软若无骨地往下坠着。肉眼可见的水线缓缓落在张新杰仍然整肃的西装上，楚云秀感觉到这叫人羞耻的动情，下意识地收了收身子，却是把自己向张新杰口中送得更深。  
管不了究竟欲拒还是还迎，张新杰骤然加快了舌尖的速度，牵过楚云秀的一只手按在了那已经被她濡湿的灼热处。  
楚云秀忍着身体的颤抖轻轻拉开了拉链，手掌甫一贴上滚烫的欲望，张新杰便不由得停住了动作，喉咙里滚出深沉迷人的低喘。  
密闭的空间里飘散着靡靡气息，楚云秀双腿的颤抖越来越明显，张新杰缓缓将手探向她的隐秘处：“累了的话，坐下来？”  
楚云秀所剩无多的理智告诉她，张新杰绝对没安好心。坚硬的前端几乎已经抵到她秘密的穴口，无法抑制的津液正缓缓滴落其上。楚云秀根本不敢低头看，但无法动弹的姿势已经抽离了她大部分力气。  
张新杰看她还在抗拒，微微抬起了头，在她颈侧深深吻下去：“你不想要吗？”  
爱人的邀请是对理智的致命一击。出神的一瞬也不知是身体的重力还是被人带动的压力，楚云秀向下嵌入，尖叫声向上溢出。

车外一声锐利的猫叫，小小的黑影从车窗外迅速掠过。楚云秀的身体紧张到了极致，往日能够完全契合的部分才将将进入一半便动弹不得。  
张新杰被这种极端的紧致引得惬意又不满足。他缓缓轻揉着楚云秀柔嫩的臀肉，引导她放松以创造前进的机会。  
“呜……我不要……不要了……”紧张给楚云秀带来的更多是疼痛。她无力地趴在张新杰肩头，可她抽泣的耸动还会无意识地带动甬道的收缩，更让张新杰无法克制自己的冲动。  
“没关系云秀，云秀你看看我，”张新杰捧起她的脸，舌尖卷去她面颊的泪水，“我在，我在这里。”  
他吻住怀里哭得梨花带雨的人，呜咽声渐渐成了带有快感的喘息，压迫力极强的紧窄处也渗出更多带着邀请意味的蜜液。他顺势进入，抵达某一节点时楚云秀忽然睁圆了眼睛，颤抖从灼热的体内一路向上冲击着她的大脑。  
“不行！到、到那里了……不能、不能再动了——”  
张新杰突然意识到，他触到了楚云秀体内更深处更隐秘的入口。然而现下的体位和身于狭窄空间中的认知让两个人都受了不少刺激，楚云秀话没说完就已经感觉到张新杰并未停下突入。  
“宝贝，让我进去。”  
张新杰很少这样叫她，更致命的是他用那么温柔的声音说出了宠溺的爱称和命令的话语，这让楚云秀的大脑更为混乱，无力抗拒接下来的狂风暴雨。  
完全嵌入的一刻，楚云秀张开嘴却失了声，眼泪顺着面颊滑落。张新杰强忍着拨开占据头脑的快感，有些歉疚而心疼地抱紧了她，手掌在她脊后温柔安抚。  
在熟悉而温暖的怀抱里，楚云秀很快平静下去，带着泪光的双眼与张新杰对视，然后送上了自己醇红的双唇。张新杰甚至感觉到了她主动动作起来的纤软腰肢，心里一沉便顺着她的意动作起来。  
与平日里开合自如的欢爱不同，狭窄的座椅上无法太大动作，以至于每次都只是稍微退出便又狠狠撞入，所有的敏感点都时刻受到刺激，这让两个人几乎没有喘息的机会。  
“好涨……不行……”  
“再等一等，宝贝，”张新杰轻轻舔舐她颤抖的乳尖，手指滑进臀缝里沾了满手的津液，“等我一起。”  
迷醉的亲吻中楚云秀无意识地越抱越紧，这让她整个人都与张新杰彻底贴合。意识到这一点的张新杰禁不住又涨大了一圈，使得楚云秀难耐地皱了皱眉。  
楚云秀终于要忍受不住时，突然感觉到张新杰狠狠突入，随着低吼声而出的滚烫液体冲击到她至里的敏感点，她眼前像是真的炸了烟花似的，无法控制地同爱人一起冲上了快感的巅峰。  
疯狂的冲击持续了很久，以致楚云秀昏睡过去之前都还觉得自己在被那股灼热燃烧着。张新杰看着怀里面色潮红柔化如水的人，爱怜地吻了吻她额角。  
将要退出时，楚云秀的内里却无意识地收紧了起来，昏昏沉沉的人也更往他怀里靠了一点。张新杰被这样的无心撩拨起来，抬头看了看已经没有几盏灯光的深夜，嘴角挑起一抹笑容。  
楚云秀因为顶撞醒过来时还以为自己在做梦。她一抬眼，自己仍然在张新杰怀里，身处的不再是狭小的车厢。  
“新杰——啊啊啊！”  
她突然明白了顶撞感是真实的。刚刚迈开一步上楼梯的张新杰低下头，对她做了一个噤声的表情：“宝贝不要打扰到邻居哦。”  
楚云秀低头一看，自己赤裸的身体被西服外套包裹着，身下仍然被饱涨感侵占，张新杰每走一步，都会撞到她某个不可预料的敏感点上。  
“张新杰你！你变态！”  
“嗯。”  
“张新杰——哈啊——你禽兽！”  
“嗯。”  
“唔……嗯……你、你……”  
张新杰停在家门前，柔柔地吻了吻她眉心：“嗯，我爱你。”

“云秀，今天起风了，你冷不冷？”  
“冷。”  
“那我今晚抱着你睡——”  
“所以你去把柜顶上那床被子拿给我。”  
张新杰一个闪现把已经晒了一天太阳的被子铺好在床上，平平整整不见多余的褶子。  
“云秀，你喜欢的那个牌子上新款了，要不要明天去看看？”  
“要。”  
“那我今晚陪你好好休息——”  
“所以你去把工资卡和信用卡拿给我。”  
张新杰迅速掏口袋递上钱包：“现金拿去吃点好的，你喜欢的日料在恒隆六层开了家新店，一层有一点点三层有皇茶，四层还有哈根达斯。”  
楚云秀叼着根pocky哼了一声，没有去接钱包：“你，陪我去。”  
连续几天的认错攻势终于有了进展，张新杰赶紧加快进度，先把可乐倒满：“好，那今晚——”  
“今晚你接着睡沙发。”  
楚云秀瞥了一眼动作僵住的张新杰，心情舒畅地提醒他：“可乐要倒出来了。”  
她十分开心地端着杯子，一边看失落的张新杰一边吃吃地笑。  
“看你以后还敢不敢乱来。”  
“我错了。”张新杰乖巧地递给她下一根pocky。  
“我的衣服怎么办？”  
“我找到代购了，一周内保证送到。”  
“我的车怎么办？”  
“4S店有全新内装，你要是不喜欢也有新车现货。”  
“我怎么办？”  
张新杰看着楚云秀越来越深的笑意，靠过去抱紧她。  
“都听你的，宝贝。”


End file.
